


Together Forever, Babe, Together Forever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [37]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Crying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Party, Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sobbing, Talking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Adam, & Danny returns from Laos, Steve lets out his emotions, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This part of my series, Enjoy with love!!!!*





	Together Forever, Babe, Together Forever:

*Summary: Steve, Adam, & Danny returns from Laos, Steve lets out his emotions, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This part of my series, Enjoy with love!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that it was over, He owed his team, & ohana so much for helping him avenge Joe. He was glad that Hassan won’t be hurting anyone anymore. Things will go back to normal, As soon as they got home, They got home from Laos, & decided to have a celebration at Steve, Danny, & Adam’s place, so they can have some fun for a change.

 

It had the effect that they were aiming for, Everyone was having so much fun, that they didn’t see the hunky man leave the party. Adam, & Danny had saw, & knew to let him have time to himself. They focused their attention back on their ohana.

 

Once, Things had died down, Everyone was settled with their food, & drinks. Adam, & Danny thought that Steve had enough time to himself, & they went to go find their husband, & check up on him. The Two Men were worried about him.

 

They found him, & they were surprised to find him with tears in his eyes. “Baby, It’s okay, It’s okay, We are all here, Safe, & sound, We got the bastard that killed Joe, Just let it out”, The Handsome Asian said, as he dropped kisses to the side of his head.

 

“Always remember, Together forever, Babe, Together forever”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he delivered his own kisses to him, They cuddled & snuggled him close to them, & just enjoyed the moment to themselves.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch our for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
